


You’re mine.

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Fights, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, black mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colson thought nothing could be worse then the diss killshot. Turns out that’s not the worst thing to happen, the worse thing to happen to him is being Eminem’s personal play thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create a longer story of these two, since one of you in the comments suggested it.

It was Tuesday and Colson is sitting at a diner, the time is 4:11 in the afternoon. He was finishing up a burger and a milkshake. 

He really didn't need a milkshake, he wanted something alcoholic but going to a bar is not a good option right now.

Last night after performing he did go to a bar and it was fine until a drunk asshole came up to him. This asshole was an Eminem fan. Rambling about how kells was a punk for going after the so called rap god and how much of a bitch he is.

Kells tried to be the bigger person and just ignore the moron. But the guy got out his phone and started playing that damn song. Kill shot.

It's only been three days since it was out and almost everyone has been talking about it. The man put the phone to his ear with song playing and yelled in his face.

"You hear that? Em ended your career you little bitch!” Bow before the god! You ain't shit!” Now Kells wanted to desperately strangle the man, but he had to remind himself that going to jail over some drunk dumbass was not worth it.

So he got up and just left, but not before spitting in the guy’s drink when he wasn't looking. 

And that‘s not the first time that’s happened. People have been giving him shit because of that damn song. Eminem fans have been annoying the hell out of him on his social media and out in the streets.

Kells finishes the last of his burger and takes out his wallet to leave a twenty and got up to leave. Once outside he walks down the block to a near by gas station and gets a beer for himself.

Then walks back to his car to drive to his hotel. Unknown to him, there was a car that wasn't too parked from him that began following him. 

~~~~~

When he got to the hotel, he went inside and got out the elevator, taking it to the 11th floor where his room was at. 

Once inside his room, he takes off his shoes then just flops down on the bed. He pops open his can of beer to take a sip, then grabs the remote to turn on his t.v.

The first thing that was on, was an interview with Eminem. The older man was talking about his songs and the beef he was having with Kelly. 

Em was taking about him as if he was some child. A child who just ran his mouth and doesn't show any respect. Kelly glares at his television and just turns it to different channels, trying to find something else to watch.

He keeps going through them until he finds some random action movie, he was pretty sure it was a James Bond film. A pretty old one.

It's the only thing on, so he watches it while sipping his beer. Half way through the movie, he hears a knock at his door. At first he ignored it because he doesn't want to get up, but goes over to it after the second knock.

After opening it he sees a hotel staff member with an iced coffee in her hand and small box of doughnuts in the other. She was a pretty brunette with a nice smile.

"Hello sir. I'm here to deliver you some coffee and doughnuts."

Kells was a bit confused by this, he hasn't order any room service since he's been here. "You must have the wrong room, I didn't call for coffee or doughnuts."

"It's from a fan. They request that I give it to you." Well that's sweet, he does appreciate his fans a lot and one of them doing this makes him feel a little bit better for the day. 

"I'll take it and tell whoever it was that I said thank you.” He takes the box and the coffee, then goes back into his room.  

Kells sits back on his bed and takes a sip of the ice coffee through a straw and was about to put the donuts on the night stand, but before he does he sees an envelope tape to the bottom of it.

It was bright red and Kells takes it off the box to open it. Inside was a little store bought card. Inside that card it read "Hope you enjoy." Kells smiles and reminds himself to find the fan that did this. Give them some free concert ticks and autograph. 

He takes more sips of the coffee through the straw and goes back to watching his movie. 

~~~~~~

In a hour the movie was finish and Kells was laying down. He felt weird and little dizzy. He tries getting up but he feels a little weak. 

"What the hell?" He mumbles. Kelly lays there for a good while and soon he hears the the door knob of the front door being jiggled.

Then he hears the locks. He hears them for about two minutes before the door opens. As he lays on the bed and listens to foot steps coming in, he thinks that's someone's here to rob him and there's nothing he can do or maybe the staff unlocked his door or something.

Soon the person comes in his view. "Well I guess you drank the coffee." Kells looks up to the person’s face and can't believe what he's seeing. "What the fuck."

The so called rap god or slim shady or just simply Eminem was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. "I didn't think you be that stupid to take food when you don't know who’s it from."

"Thought it was from a fan. How did you find me?" Kells slurs. "I just looked up your next tour date and tracked you down. so did you like the new song I wrote you?"

"Fuck you."  Em just chuckles and pat's Kells cheek. "I like you kid, too bad you're a punk ass bitch. You think you're such hot shit, but your just a little bratty kid who can't keep his mouth shut."

"How did you get in here?" 

"I picked the lock." To be honest Kells wasn't surprised that someone like him knew how to pick locks. "Why are you here, just to rub it in about your stupid diss track?”

Em shakes his head and grabs kelly by the throat then squeezes. "I'm here to teach you your place. Now be a good boy and get on your back." Kelly groans, making Em give a cruel laugh. "I know your drugged, but you can still move. Now do it."

"Why the fuck should I?" 

"Because if you don't, I will tie you to the bed with the sheets and leave you. I'll make sure you don't get untied." Kelly glares at him but slowly moves until he's on his back. 

"Good. You wanna know what your place is? Your place is beneath me. Beneath me as a cock sucking faggot.”

Em reaches into pocket and takes out a switch blade. He gets the blade out and grabs Kells shirt. He then starts cutting the fabric, once it's completely off he traces a thumb on Kells chest. 

"You know I wouldn't mind if you got to be a groupie of mine. You're all ready prettier then the ones I met." He lightly squeezes the skin then moves his hand up to Kell's hair, run his fingers through the light blonde strands then gives it a tug, making Kelly hiss. 

"I bet you would enjoy that, wouldn't you sweetheart?" He says mockingly. “you would have a special place by my side." 

"I don't want to be your fucking play thing." 

"We'll see about that after I'm done." Em starts sliding him out of his jeans, then underwear. Kelly blushes and felt completely embarrassed from being so exposed to the older man who was still dressed. 

Em loved how delicate his body looked. So beautiful, but so fragile. Em could probably break him in half without even trying. 

"You know what, I change my mind. I want you back on your stomach." Em grabs his waist and manhandles him back on his belly. 

He grabs that pale ass and pulls the cheeks a part. The young man's hole is pink and looked very tight. Em puts one hand near Kelly's mouth and shoved two fingers in there and Kells almost chocked.

"Suck on them bitch. I don't have any lube.”

Kells does what he says and makes sure to get them wet. After one or two minutes Em pulls them out. He spreads Kelly open again and spits on his hole.

Kells had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper. He then feels fingers going inside of him. Eminem fingers him rough and hard. His nails scratches his walls a little bit. 

Em gives a tug on his hole before pulling them out. He then unzips his pants and to get his cock out. He spits on his hand and rubs his hard member with it.

"Please I don't-"  before Kells could finish that sentence he was quickly turnt on his back again. “Don't tell me you don't want it when you're leaking for me like a bitch."

Em grabs Kell's hard cock and presses his thumb down on the tip that was leaking pre-come. After that he grabs those thin legs and puts them to his chest, then pushes in.

Kells gave a yelp and clutched his hands into the sheets. "You feel so good inside whore." Em grabs his hips and keeps thrusting. Hard and fast.

"How does a pretty thing like you get big in the rap game? Did you suck cock to get where you are now? I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"S-Screw you."

"Actually it's me that's screwing you." He says with a smirk and thrust deeper. Em bends his head down and whispers in Kells ear. “Whenever I go on tour, I think I wanna bring you. Have you wait for me after a show just so I can fuck you. I promise you'll like it. You won't have to worry about anything in this pretty head of yours. Just me be my slut and get rewarded for it."

Kells glares then spits in his face, making Em growl. 

“No fucking thank you."

"You're going to wish you didn't do that slut." Em starts getting brutal with his thrust. Then squeezes his throat. "From here on out you are mine."

Em takes out his phone and gets on the camera. He takes about two photos of Kells.

Then he keeps thrusting for a few minutes before both of them are coming. Kells groans as the man pulls out and turns him on his stomach. Em grabs one ass cheek to spread him open and take a pic of his abused hole, leaking out his come. 

"You're going to do whatever I want or these pictures will find they’re way to the public. You are mine and only mine, do you understand?”

Kells couldn't really answer, he was too much in shock to really do so. He was actually close to tears. "Answer me now." 

Kells was still quiet.

“Okay fine don't answer. I'll just play some music while i wait for you to make up your mind." He goes through his phone, until he finds what he looking for on his playlist.

He selects the song and lets it play. It was that fucking song. This was just one of the most humiliating things that has ever to happen to the young rapper.

Tears actually slide down his cheeks as the song just plays and Em hums to it casually as if he didn't just fuck the younger man and threaten to black mail him. 

By the second verse, Kells couldn't really take it anymore. He sobs and finally speaks. "I'll do what you want." 

"What was that?" Em ask

"I said I'll do what you want." Em turns off his phone and puts it to the side. He gently runs his hand through Kelly's hair. "Good boy."  

Em helps the young man sit up “The drug should be wearing off in a hour. So when it does, get dress, okay?”

Kells only gives a nod and Em gets off the bed. "I'll be back soon. Remember be dressed in a hour." With that he leaves the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Em is back, Kells is dressed and sitting on the bed. He was wearing the jeans he had on before and an orange misfits band shirt.

"You ready?"

Kells hesitates before giving a nod. "Good, get up and get your shoes on." Kells does what he says without argument and goes out the door with him.

"Where are we going?" He mumbles.  
"to a restaurant. I rented one out for tonight. So we'll have it to ourselves. It’s a really good stake house.”

Kells stops in his tracks and just stares at the older man. “What?”

"I said it's a steak house."

"Not fucking that. You drugged me, fucked me, black mail me and you just decide to take me out to some fucking restaurant like everything is fine?!”

"Keep your voice down, now." Em gets closer to him and backs him up against a wall. "Listen I said that you be my bitch. But I also said you enjoy it, understand?"

Kells glares and says “I won't enjoy this one bit." Em just smirks and grabs him by the waist to pull him close. 

"We'll see about that. Now let's go.”

With that they both walk down the hallway of the hotel and as they do Em kept his hand on him possessively until they got to the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain cross dressing , also sorry for any mistakes, I was a little tired when editing.

It's been two days since what happened at the hotel and Colson still couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Right now he's in a different city and in a different hotel. He has 5 hours until he has to perform and he's going to spend those 5 hours with Eminem.

The older man had texted to ask what hotel he was staying at and Kells gave him the address and room number. Then Em texted him to stay where he was until he got there. 

Right now he's sitting on his bed playing his PSP, trying to take his mind off things. Just as he's about to beat a level on his game, there was a knock on his door.

He goes over to it, to see who it is. When he opens it he sees a middle age women who's a staff member. "Are you Colson Baker?"

"Yeah."

"I was told to deliver this to your room." She holds out a gift bag with decorative tissue paper in it. "Thank you." He simply says before taking it and closing the door.

"What the hell did that maniac send me this time?” He mumbles as he sits on his bed with the bag. He opens it and takes out the tissue paper to look in it. 

"What the shit." 

Kells pulls out his phone and dials Em's number. After a few rings the other rapper picks up. "Hello."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"God, What are you bitching about?" Kells growls and glares at the phone. "This bag you sent me." Kells hears Marshall chuckle and it makes him want to throw the phone.

"Oh my little gift I got you. Hope you like it, every groupie needs something sexy to wear." 

"You’re sick."

"Aw now don't be like that baby, I just want you to look pretty for your daddy." Kells cheeks have never been so red. "I'm not wearing it."

"You're in no position to decide that. If you don't wear them, then TMZ will have a field day with the photos I send them. So what's it going to be?"

"I hate you. Fine I'll put it on."

"Good, I'll be over soon." Em hangs up and Kells sighs. He takes off his clothes and starts taking out the things in the bag to get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~

In 20 minutes there was a knock at his door, Kells sighs and looks at himself in a mirror above the dresser.

"How the fuck does this happen to me?” He goes over to the door and shyly opens it. It was Em and he stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You look pretty. You're such a good girl for me, for that I got you this.” He shows Kells a decorative box with an elegant red ribbon on it.

"A pretty gift for a pretty slut." it took everything in Kells not to slam the door in his face. He just takes the box and mumbles "thank you"

Em makes his way in the room and Kells closes the door. "The outfit suits you, don't you think?"  The outfit was a pink crop top and tight women shorts. He also had some panties underneath that was from the gift bag.

"Why don't we have a nice lunch, baby." Em goes over to the hotel phone on the nightstand and picks up a room service menu that was behind it. He looks through it before dialing the number. 

"Hello, yes can I get a chicken Alfredo please and...hold on." He takes the phone away from his ear. "What do you want?" He ask Kells.

"Just get me a bottle of vodka." Em puts the phone back near his ear and says "and one chicken Parmesan sandwich with an ice cream float. That's going to be room 308, thank you." He hangs up and turns to Kells who is glaring at him. 

"Oh what now?”

"I told you just a bottle of vodka." Em rolls his eyes, does the kid want to get drunk before his show? "You don't need to drink right now, you have a shoe to do later."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because you’re mine, you little shit and I tend to take care of my possessions."  Kells felt sick to his stomach, he was no one's possession, especially not his. Em got close to him and grabs his hips.

"While we wait why don't you be a good girl for me and suck me off?" He started pushing the younger rapper down until he got on his knees. 

Em unzips his pants and takes out his cock. "Go on I'm sure you've done this before."

"Screw you." Kells mumbles, but gets his mouth on the tip. He gives it teasing licks before putting more in his mouth, making Em moan. "Fuck, you got a good mouth, slut." 

Em thrust hips making Kells chock a little bit. "Yeah choke on it bitch." Em gives a another thrust before grabbing the blonde hair and making Kells take more of his cock. 

Kells hands grab on to Em's hips to keep himself together. The cock almost hits the back of his throat, tears start welling up his eyes. 

Em thrust his cock in and almost out of his mouth, then pulls him all the way off to stroke his cock.

"Open your mouth now." Kells does and Em is coming into it, enjoying how Kells just takes it. "swallow" kelly shivers, but swallows it.

"Good girl." Em praises while running his hand through the young rapper's hair. Kells licks his lips and enjoys Em's soft touch a little. 

"We still have some time, so get on the bed." Kells gets up and goes to it, Em gets in front of him and unzips his shorts.

"Takes these off for me." 

"Finally." Kells mumbles. He gets the shorts off, only leaving him in the crop top and panties. "Love that you got so pretty for me."

"I had no choice to, you jerk." 

"But I still appreciate it doll. Now lay on your stomach." Kells grumbles, but lies down and turns over. Em stares at the cute ass in front of him and gives it a slap.

"Anything will look good on you. Next time I'm getting you a skirt and thong." Before Kelly could give an angry reply he felt the panties being yanked down.

"You got any lube in here?"

"No...but I do have some lotion in the bathroom." Marshall gets up from the bed to head to the bathroom.

He soons comes back with a lotion bottle. He squirts some on his hands and rubs them together, making sure they're slick. 

He gets two finger between the asscheeks and starts pushing them in. "Good, you're still tight for me. I guess you haven't been whoring yourself when I wasn't here."

"Shut up." Kells mumbles into the sheets. Em digs his fingers in deeper and scissors them. He twist them and gets them to the knuckle before poking at the prostate. 

Kells whimpers when he puts a third finger in and hooks them when he pulls them out, only to stuff them back in.

He then took them back out to rub the rim and pull on it. "I love your mouth, but your ass might be my favorite thing about you." 

He puts in one finger this time, but only the tip goes in, he does it to tease the young man. "C-Come on more."

"What was that sweetheart?"

"I s-said more, asshole." Em gives a smirk and two fingers go in along with the first. "Of course my little slut." He thrust them in and out, hitting the prostate each time. 

"Oh god." Kelly whimpers and in five minutes he feels himself coming onto the sheets. Em takes out his fingers and gives Kell’s ass an appreciative pat. Then they hear a knock at the door. 

"Room service" the staff member calls out. "Coming! Grab some pants and go in the bathroom, but keep the crop top on."

Kells grabs the pants he had on earlier and quickly gets in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they were both on the bed and eating. Kells didn't want to admit it, but the sandwich Em order for him was good.

He still wished he had some alcohol instead of the ice cream float though, but it was still good. Creamy and very sweet. 

"Did you open the box I got you?" Kells shakes his head as he looks at the decorative box that was on the pillow of the bed.

"Open it, see if you like it." Kells takes one more bite of his sandwich before putting his plate down to reach for the box.

He opens it and is surprise when he sees what's inside. It was gold earrings and there was no doubt in Kell’s mind that it was real gold. 

"Why did you get these?"

Em puts his plate down and moves closer to Kells. He grabs him and makes him sit on his lap. "Because like I said, if your a good slut for me then you get rewarded."

Em reaches under the crop top and gives Kelly's nipple a teasing squeeze. “And You were very good."

Kells gives a whimpers and wonders what he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked the second chapter leave comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys, but enjoy

Kells was on the floor of his new hotel room in Philadelphia and playing with a DS while smoking a joint. It was super Mario and he was on the final level. 

"Take that you bitch." He mumbles with a smirk as he hits the final boss with a fire ball. Just then he hears the door being unlock. He pauses his game and looks up to see who was coming in. "Good you're here." It was Em, Kells gave him a card key to his room “Get dressed we’re going out." 

"Out to where?"

"To a party. Are you smoking a joint?"

"Yes."

"When did you light it?"

"A minute ago." Em goes over him and motions him to stand up. Kells does and Em plucks the joint from his mouth. "Hey!" 

Em goes over to the trash can and puts it out before dropping it in there. "I don't need you high right now."

"What's the big deal? There's probably going to be weed and other drugs at this party." 

"It's not that type of party. Now put on something nice." Em then takes out a lollipop from his pocket and unwraps it. He goes over to Kells to grab his face.

"Open." Kells opens his mouth a little and Em puts the lollipop in there. “So your breath doesn't smell like weed." 

Kells could tell it was cherry flavor mixed with another fruit. Perhaps lemon. "What kind of party are we going to then?"

"Charity event. I signed up for a donation to a children’s hospital here. I need someone to go with.” Kells was bit suprised by this. "You do donations?"

"Yeah. I'm not a total dick you know. Now get dressed." 

"But what about you?" 

"I'm already dressed." Kells was a little confused. The other man is only wearing a black hoodie, jeans and hat. "How can you go like that?" 

"Because people respect me enough where I don't have to show up fancy. You on the other hand, you are not on that level and you'll never will be." 

Kells gives him a hateful look. "You are a total dick." 

"Maybe. But that still won't change anything. Now put on some clothes.” Kells sighs and goes to one of his suit cases to look for an outfit to wear.  
~~~~~~~

Soon both Em and Kells are in the car, Kells was sitting in the front with the older rapper and he was sucking on a second lollipop, Em was the one driving.

Em glances over to him and looks a little more at the suit Kells decided to wear. "You look Queer as fuck, but it's decent."

"Geeze Thanks." Kells mumbles. The young man was wearing a light blue paisley suit, some nice dress shoes and a black tie. "When we get there try not to talk too much. Also when you introduce yourself, use your real name."

"Why? would they know me if I tell them my stage name?"

"Luckily it's a lot middle age people so hopefully they don't know who you are. But just in case, use your real name...and try to avoid people with cameras."

Kells nods and looks out the window, sitting quietly for a few minutes, then asking "after this party, what else are we going to do?"

"If you're good, we'll go back to the hotel and I'll give you an award." Em gives him a wink and Kells turns his head so the other man wouldn't see too much of his blush. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they go there, the place is full of people, socializing and having some drinks. The party is at a very big event hall, had some nice tables, chairs, nice decor and a stage with a podium.

Everyone was dressed very nicely, well everyone except for Em, but that didn't bother too many people. They shook his hand with a smile when they greeted him.

He must of made a big donation for them to treat him with so much respect. 

Kells goes over to a food table and looks at the plates of finger foods, salads, breads and glasses filled with some champagne. 

He grabs a napkin and starts grabbing some bacon wrap shrimp and mini spinach pastry puffs, then a glass of champagne. 

As he was about to grab some more food, someone comes up next to him. "Hello." The person says. Kells gets a little startled, but turns around to see who it is.

It was a middle age man in a nice grey suit, black hair, with a little little bit of grey. It was slicked back and he had on some expensive looking rings. 

"Are you one of the donators?" Kells looks down a little, feeling a little embarrassed. "Um no. I'm just here with someone." 

"Oh well that's okay. What's your name young man?"

"Colson Baker." The man sticks his hand out for Kells to shake and Kells shakes it. "It's very nice to meet you Colson. I'm Jonathan Spencer." The mans hold onto Kelly’s hand a little tighter and longer, he also gives a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Um can I have my hand back?" Mr.Spencer laughs and let's go. "Who are you with this evening?” Kells looks around and spots Em, talking to more people. 

Since they got here, Em hasn't really paid him any attention. It was like he was just ignoring him. 

It made Kells feel a little bitter, the other man must think he's too good to be seen with him. “I’m with...look it doesn't matter. He could care less that I'm here with him anyway."

"Well what ashamed. Why would anyone not want to be around a beautiful young man?" Kells blushes a little, but shrugs.

"Would you like me to keep you company for a while?" Kells looks back over to Em and thinks about it. If he won't pay him attention, then Kells won’t pay him any attention either.

"Yeah I guess that would be okay." Mr.Spencer gets closer to him, then puts his arm around his hip. "Let's get to know each other." 

They start walking away from the food table to go to one of the dinning tables. "Tell me, are you in college?"

"No not really. It wasn't for me."

"Drats, I was hoping I pay for your tuitions." He jokes. "I be happy to pay anything for you." 

"You don't need to waste money on me dude, I'm good."

"Well let me know if you change your mind." He says with a wink. As they walk, Kells didn't notice the look Em was giving them. 

The older rapper felt a little pissed, how dare that fucking creep put his hand on something that is his and his's alone. 

 

In a about an hour everyone was sitting down at tables. An announcer was calling people up on a stage to present their checks to the crowd, shake hands and give some short speech. 

The announcer was some some women with short brunette hair. She was at the podium, looking on a list of people to call up to the stage.

"Now may I present to you, Marshall Mathers who has made a big and generous donation of 14 million dollars for St Jude hospital." Everyone claps as the rapper makes his way towards the stage with his check. 

The women shakes his hand and hands him a pen to sign the check with. "Do you have any thing to say?"

Marshall nods and speaks into the microphone at the podium. "I'm always happy to do this, so if you need anymore money for all those kids, just give me a call." 

Everyone claps for him as he signs the check and leaves the stage. Em goes over to Kelly’s table.

"Come on let's go."

Kells was a little disappointed, he was enjoying talking to Jonathan. "Can we stay a little longer, there's still more people to come up on st-"

"I said lets go. Now." He gives him a stern look and his voice is a little cold. Kells sighs, but gets up. 

"It was nice talking to you."

"You too, have a nice evening." Before Kells could say anything else, Em grabs his wrist and starts pulling him away. 

~~~~~~~

Soon they're were back at the hotel and they're inside the room, Em shuts and locks the door.

"Who the hell was that bastard?" Kelly rolls his eyes. "Why do you care that I was talking to him? you were ignoring me through the whole party anyway." 

"You stupid bitch, I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was talking business with other people. Finding out any information for more charities."

"Oh so you can talk to people, but I can't?"

"Not when they put their arm around your waist. Plus I told you not to talk too much there anyway." Em goes over to him and grabs his wrist. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

“For what? talking to other people?”

“No for being a whore and a brat.” Kells starts pulling him towards the suit cases that Kells kept in the corner. “Get out that outfit I bought for you and change into that.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Kells huffs but bends down to open his suitcase and starts digging through it until he finds the crop top and women’s shorts. “Strip and put them on.”

Kelly gets everything off and soon is in the outfit. “Do you want me to get on the bed?” 

“No.” Em then grabs his hand again and leads him to the door. He unlocks it and gets it wide open. “You’re going to be staying out here for a while.”

“Wait what?” Before Kelly could do anything, Em pushes him out the room, then shuts the door and locks it.

Kells was in shock for a moment, he goes to the door and knocks frantically. “What the fuck yo, let me in!”

“This is punishment, you’re staying outside for a while.”

“People will see me like this!” There was two seconds of silence before he hears the older man say “I know.”

Kelly couldn’t believe how cruel he was being. He’s going to have him be humiliated just for talking to another man. Sure that man was flirting a little, but this still isn’t fair. 

“Are you fucking kidding? Let me in!”

“Just go to the front desk and ask for another card key.” That bastard, that fucking bastard. Kells leans against the wall and slides down to the floor.

This is his life now. Being punished for something so small. “I’ll let you know when you can come back in.”

Kells doesn’t answer he just pulls his knees up and puts his head down. He prays that no one will see him. 

~~~~~~~~~

It’s been two hours. Two hours since he’s been in the hallway. Not only is Kells worried that someone will see him, but also bored out of his mind.

He doesn’t have his phone or his PSP to keep him occupied. Also it’s cold in the hallway, he’s almost freezing. 

“Can I please come in?” He sounds very hopeless at this point. Kells doesn’t get an answer, Em must of not heard him or he’s ignoring him. 

Kells sighs and puts his head down again. Just then he hears voices in the hallway. He immediately looks up to see who’s coming. 

He doesn’t see people coming down the hallway so they must be around the corner of it. 

They could see him as soon they turn the corner. Kells immediately gets up and knocks. “You have to let me in, now.” It takes a moment before he gets an answer.

“Why should I ?”

“Someone is coming!”

“Not my problem.” Em flatly said and Kell’s heart just sinks. “Please let me in, please, please!”

The voices start getting closer and Kells gets really desperate. “Please, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, let me in, I’m sorry”

Em doesn’t answer him and Kells has to hold back tears, but’s it’s getting hard to. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m fucking sorry.” He puts his head against the door and tears go down to his cheeks.

He closes his eyes and just decides to accept what’s about to happen. The young man sobs as he hears the people talking about to turn the corner. He prays that they won’t know who he is, because if they do, his life is over. 

But before they could turn the corner, the door opens and he’s pulled back inside and the door is shut. 

Em leads him to the bed and sits him down. “You’re Sorry?”

“Y-Yes. I-I am, I won’t do it again.” Em leaves for a moment to go to the bathroom. He comes back with some tissue and gives it to Kells to wipe his eyes. 

“I’m glad you learned your lesson, now get dressed and we’ll go out to dinner soon.”

Kells sniffs and gets ups from the bed, but then he realizes something and realizing it makes him turn white as a ghost.

“What’s wrong doll? Why are tears still coming down on those pretty cheeks?”

“There are c-cameras, security cameras in that h-hallway.” Em gets close to him again and puts his arm around his waist. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.” 

“How?”

“Like I said don’t worry about it. Now who do you belong to?”

Kells didn’t want to say it, but he had to. “You.”

“Good. Remember that.” Kells only looks down and mumbles “I hate you.” Em reaches up and wipes a tear off the younger’s man cheek.

“Soon you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Em give a physical punishment, but a psychological one is just as affective


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will inlove sex toys and a special suprise guest.

It was 3:00 pm, on a Friday. Kells was in the shower washing some of the stress off, letting the water hit him everywhere. 

Last night was rough, the show he did was a little longer, he stayed afterwards to sign autographs. Then after that he went out for a late night walk to clear his head, but that was almost a mistake.

He's in Detroit right now and he's gotten a few threats since he's been here. When he took his walk some guys recognized him and started following him.

"You better watch your back you skinny bitch" One said.

"Yeah you wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get busted up would you?” They we're trying to scare him, but Kells just kept walking, ignored them until they got tired of following him.

"God, out of all places why here?”

Luckily he was doing two last shows here, then him and his crew can leave. As he’s still thinking the bathroom door opens.

"There you are." It was Em and of course he just comes in without knocking. Before Kells could say anything, the shower curtain was pulled back. "What the hell yo!"

Em only rolls his eyes. “It's nothing I've seen before."

"God damn it what do you want?"

"I got something I wanna a try out, so let's hurry this up." Em spots the loofah and grabs it, then the bottle of soap.

"I can wash myself bro." But Em ignores him and squirts the soap onto the loofah, then starts to gently scrub Kelly's back. Kells was bit surprised by this. He didn't expect the rapper to be gentle, he thought he was going to get rough and fast scrubs. 

He actually started to feel more relaxed, Em starts to get to his legs and then his shoulders. Then he finally gets to his ass and before he puts the loofah on it, Em gives it a slap.

Kells turn around to give him a look that said 'really?'

"Sorry couldn't help it." Em says with a chuckle, but he doesn't do it again and continues to gently wash the young rapper. 

Soon they're out of the bathroom and Kells is drying off with his towel. "You almost done?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." Kells dries his wet hair. Once it's dried Em goes over to him and pushes him on the hotel bed and spreads his legs. 

Eminem then reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle of lube. After getting his fingers slick he puts them near Kelly's tight hole. He rubs the entrance teasingly before pushing two in. 

"Fuck." Kells groans and he starts to get hard. “So w-what did you get?" 

"I'll show you after I get you open." Em pushes in two more fingers and opens them up a little. The older man hits his prostate a few times and fingers him for five more minutes before taking his fingers out.

"Now will you show me?" Em nods and gets off the bed, he makes his way over to the kitchen and opens the freezer to the fridge. 

He takes out a ziplock baggie and goes back over to the bed. He unzips it and takes out a string of beads.

Kells stares at it with confusion until he ask "did you really put anal beads in my freezer? That's disgusting dude."

"They weren't used I just got them this morning."

"Still that's pretty weird." Em grabs his legs and puts them to his chest. "Trust me I had a good reason to." Em puts some lube on the first bead, it's smaller then the rest.

He puts the bead on Kells hole and the young rapper gasp at the cold feeling. Em pushes it a little and watches that tight hole pull it in. 

"Fuck that’s cold." Kells whine, Em smirks a little. "Told you I had a good reason." He gets the second bead slick and pushes it in. 

The cold beads against his walls felt a little uncomfortable, but at the same time good. Kells almost immediately wanted another one in him. "How many more beads?"

"Four." 

The next bead felt a bit bigger then the first two. once it was in, Em had to press down on his hole with one finger to keep it in.

Em takes the string that’s attached to the beads and gives it a tug. Kells whimpers from it and one bead peaks out around the pink rim. 

With one finger Em pushes it back in and adds the next bead. It was a tight fit, but it went in. “God you look so hot like this.” The older rapper mumbles as he puts the last bead in. 

All the beads were in him, giving him a cold feeling inside, it felt exhilarating. “I need to fuck you now.” 

“P-Please do.” 

Marshall grabs the string again and starts tugging. Each bead pops out, making Kells feel empty, his hole was gaping a little from the beads and Em dips one finger in. Kells barely feels it since he’s so opened.

After putting the beads aside, Em unzips his pants and gets his cock out. He gets the lube and squeezes some onto and in Kell’s hole. 

Then he pushes into him and starts to thrust his hips. “G-God.” Kells says as he feels his prostate getting hit.

“Appreciate it that you think of me as your god.”

“Just s-shut up and fuck me.” Kells starts moving his hips to meet with Em’s thrust and getting his cock deeper. Em grabs onto those slim hips as he continues to move. he squeezes hard enough until he knows there will be hand shape bruises on him. 

After ten minutes both are coming and panting a bit, endorphins rushing through them.

Em pulls out and his come drips out of the young man. “Um is there a chance that we can use those beads again?” 

“You liked them?”

“Yeah.” Kells says with a blush coming to his face. “I definitely like it more then wearing those clothes you gave me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kells gets up from the bed and stretches a bit. “Also you think you can call off your fans or something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I keep getting death threats from the zealots who worship you.”

“Oh. I’ll see what I can do.” Em then grabs Kells hand and gets him back on the bed. “But for now let’s not worry about that.” Em gets on top of him and starts nipping at his neck.

“Let’s focus on some of the things we can do before your show.” 

“Hm like what?” Kells raises his neck a little, so Em can have better access. “Like how many times I can make you come on my tongue or fingers.”

Kells gives a soft sigh as Em hands explore his chest and nipples, giving them a squeeze.

Before Kells could say anything they both hear the door start to open. “Kells your door was unlocked, well actually it was cracked a little. Anyway you wanna hang or something?”

Kells knows that voice. It was Rook.

“You forgot to lock the door?!” Kells whispers angrily.

“Dude who are you talking to?” Both of them see the young drummer turn the corner of the room and his eyes get wide like theirs.

All of them were completely frozen. It was silent for almost five seconds. Em was the first one to speak. “Fuck, Listen I was just-“ Em was cut off from Rook going up to him and punching him square in the face. 

“YOU BASTARD GET OFF OF HIM!” Before both rappers could say anything, Rooks punched him again, making Em fall off the bed. 

“Listen to me I-“ Rook gets him off the floor and slams him into the wall. “You fucking piece of shit, what did you do to him!? I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you!”

Rook was about to punch him again, but someone grabs his wrist. It was Kells “Rook wait.”

“But he was forcing himself on to you!”

“No he wasn’t it, I let him get on me!” Rook pauses for a moment, trying to process what he just heard. “What?”

“I...I let him have sex with me. I know I haven’t told you that I like guys, but please don’t be mad. please let him go.” 

Rook hesitates for a moment but let’s the older man go. “I...I don’t understand.”

“Well I’ve always like men as much as women for a while-“

“No kells, If you like men that’s fine, but why the fuck are having sex with him? Of all people?” Kells didn’t really know what to say, he just can’t tell him the whole truth. He felt terrible that he has to keep all these secrets from his friend.

“Look it’s complicated okay? This is just a one time thing between me and him. Please don’t tell anyone else.”

Rook was silent for a moment, then he sighs. “So you guys are never doing this again?”

“Yes.” God he felt terrible for lying. Rook gives Em one last hateful glare before looking back at his friend. “Are you sure?”

“Um..okay I’m not sure if we’ll do this again, but don’t be mad.” Rook thinks about it for almost a minute, but he nods. “Fine. I won’t say anything to anybody.”

“Are we still friends?”

Rook gives a nod and a small smile. “Yeah don’t worry we’re still friends.” Kells gives a sigh of relief.

“Just please try not to keep anymore secrets okay?” Kells gives a nod and hugs his friend. “Thank you.”

The moment was ruined when Em decided to speak. “This is just touching.” He says sarcastically.

Rook lets go of Kells and goes to Em. He grabs his shirt and pulls him close, the drummer gives the rapper a cold look.

“If I find out that you end up hurting him in some way, I’m castrating you and throwing your balls into the ocean. You fucking understand?”

Em stares him in the eye, but he nods. Rook pushes him away. “Good.”

“We’ll hang maybe later. Get some rest.” He says to Kells. With that Rook goes out the room, closing the door behind him.

Em rubs his sore jaw. “Guys short as hell, but has a good left hook.”

Kells laughs a bit, “Yeah Rook is small, but that doesn’t stop him from kicking anyone’s ass. Next time, lock the door dumbass.”

“Right, my bad. Why don’t we just watch some TV a bit and I’ll go. That sound good?”

“Well actually I wanted to do the stuff you suggested earlier, um you know, making me come from your fingers or tongue.” Kells cheeks were turning pink again and Em grins.

“Sure doll, just get on the bed and we’ll start.”

Kells nearly rushes to the bed and Em chuckles. He gets on the bed to give the blonde what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments I need some feedback on this chapter tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry about the long wait. My job and other responsibilities have been killing me. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer.
> 
> I edited this twice, but if there’s still a few mistakes in here, I’m sorry about.

It's been at least two months since his tour was over and Kells was currently with his friend Pete in Cleveland. They were sitting down at Starbucks, drinking some coffee. 

Well Pete was drinking his, while Kells was just staring at the floor and playing with the straw in the cup. “Hey dude, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You didn't take one sip of your coffee. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Um no, I'm just not thirsty right now."

"Oh, well you wanna head over to American eagle? They're having a sale..well I guess we would still shop there if they didn't have a sale." He says with a chuckle and Kells only mumbles "uh-huh."

Pete gets a little worried. His friend hasn't been himself for the past few days. "Colson are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I just don't feel like shopping right now. Look I'll see you later, Kay?" Pete sighs, but nods "Kay." Kells gets up from his seat and than pushes his drink towards Pete, letting his friend have it so it doesn't go to waste. 

He goes outside the restaurant to take a walk, he'll head home once he clears his head. As he was walking some car starts to follow him. He knows exactly who it is and he gets angry from knowing. "Go away!"

But the car keeps following him. Kells picks up a rock and throws it at the car. The car window rolls, it was Em and he gives a sigh. "Come on, get in." 

"Why the hell should I get in with you?! If you want a blow job or a fuck, go find a hooker or something."

"God damn it, keep your voice down and get it, before I make you." Em says with warning in his voice. Kells huffs, but walks towards the car and gets in. "So I guess you're pissed off with what I said on stage and other things I've been saying."

Kells only flips him off as a response. "Come on what I said wasn't that bad, quit being a bitch." Kells flips him off again and turns his back to him. "I mean it's true...You do suck cock."

At that Kells turns around and punches the older man. Something he's been wanting to do for a while now. Em tastes a little blood that goes into his mouth, his lip must of split. 

He spits out the blood a little, not caring that it gets on the car floor. This isn't really one of his favorite cars anyway. "Well what a surprise, you can throw a punch."

"Just fuck off and leave me alone." 

Em gives a frustrated sigh and starts the car to drive. Kells basically ignored him for 30 minutes, refusing to look at him or acknowledge him in any way. He just sat there looking at at his lap or out the window. 

After 20 more minutes of silence, Kells finally says something to him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well I figure you be pissed off at me, so I..I'm taking you for a boat ride at the beach." Kells give him a hard glare. "If you knew that it would piss me off than why you did even say that shit about me on stage? Why have you been saying any bad shit about me?”

"Cause I have a reputation kid."

"Fuck your reputation." Kells spits. 

"God damn it! I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear? Fine I'm sorry for hurting your fragile girly feelings. Now quit whining." Everything was silent for a few minutes before Kells spoke again. “You suck at apologies." 

"Yeah I fucking know that." 

"You know I wouldn't be so mad about what you said if you didn’t forget about me for the past two months.”

~~~~~~  
When they got to the beach, they got out the car. Em went to the trunk and open it.

He gets out a bag and hands it to Kells. "I got you some clothes that you might want to wear or whatever."

Kells takes it and looks inside. A nice black floral short sleeve shirt. Pink and white roses were on it and he can see a pair of nice denim shorts. The whole outfit was perfect for a spring day. 

"I know you like girly flower shit, so I thought I get it for you." 

"Um thanks. I'll just put on the shirt, it might get cold later so I'll keep on my pants. Kelly takes off the shirt he has on now and throws it in the trunk. Then he puts on the floral shirt that was in the bag, he left it unbutton a little. "Come on lets get to the boat, before anyone sees us."

"Did you rent one?"

"I own one, you should know that. I had it bought over here for today, now walk faster."

~~~~~~~~~~

It may not be the best thing Em could do to make up for being an asshole, but it’s start.

Looking at the gentle waves of the ocean and feeling the nice breeze in the air made Kelly feel better. Em wasn't bugging him for any sex or being a dick. 

Well he still acted like a dick, but not too much. His insults weren't really spiteful, they were more in a playful and flirting tone. As he continues to look at the waves, he feels something hit his ass, making him jump a little.

He turns around and sees Em with two beer bottles in one hand. He must of his used his other one to slap his ass. “Want a beer?"

"Got something else besides beer?"

"Sorry but I don't have those fruity cocktails you like so much." Kells rolls his eyes but takes one of the beer bottles. "I got some food in the mini fridge if you want, just some Moe's."

"I prefer Chipotle."

"Fucking hipster." Em mumbles and Kells smiles a little. "I don't have Chipotle, so you're eating Moe's." Em goes inside the ships cabin and Kells follows him. 

Em goes inside the mini fridge and gets out two fast food bags from Moe's. After unwrapping two burritos from the foil, he pops them in the microwave. 

As they wait, Em looks at the different tattoos that decorate the younger's man chest. He wouldn't admit out loud, but some of them are creative and beautiful.

"Do you regret getting most of those?" Em ask while pointing to Kell's chest. "No. I like all of them. Well I'm thinking about putting a new one over one of the old ones and maybe another new one a different spot."

"What? Your ass?"

Kells blushes a little and shakes his head. "No, plus you would make fun of me if I did that anyway."

"You're right I probably would...but I wouldn't mind one that marked you as mine." Em goes over to Kells and puts a hand on his ass. 

"I love to see this cute ass of your with a tattoo that had my name of on it. Have you ever thought of that? Get a tattoo of my name on you? having it say 'property of Eminem' so that way anyone who sees you or tries to fuck you knows that you’re mine." 

Em reaches into Kell's pants and squeezes those soft asscheeks, making Kelly moan a little.

Just than the microwave beeps and Kells pulls away from the older man to get his food. "Sorry old man, but the only way I could get a tattoo with your name on it is in your dreams." Kells grabs his burrito and wraps it in a paper towel, he starts to make his way up the steps, but before he goes, he looks at Em with a smirk.

"But maybe I'll consider it. If you're not too much of a dick."


	6. Chapter 6

Eminem was in office at home in Detroit doing some paper work and looking over some bills he had to pay.

His daughters are at College and they have their own apartments. Kim was visiting some family out of state, but he wasn't completely alone. Kells was sitting in a rolling chair like Em was and just spinning or rolling around in the office space. 

The kid had two cups of ice coffee from Starbucks, filled with caffeine, tons of sugar and other crap that god knows they put in it. So Kells was little restless. 

"You think you can keep still?" 

"Nope." Kells says with a giggle as he gives his chair a spin. Em glares at him a little and sighs. "Why the hell did I buy you two caramel frappes?" He mumbles and Kells being the little shit that he is, answers. "Because you said you wanted me to stop complaining about you dragging me here before we go out...if we go out.”

"Right." Em grits. 

Kells rolls over to his desk and looks at the things on it, he spots a rubric cube and picks that up. All the colors were matched up perfectly and because he was a little bored he starts mixing them up.

"It took me weeks to solve that you little jerk, put it down." Kells just sticks his tongue out at him and Em scoffs. "Give it to me."

He goes to grab the cube from him and Kells rolls the chair away, so he be out of reach. "Damn it , are you always this annoying when you’re hyper?"

"Yep!" Kells answers with a grin and rolls the chair a little faster.

"I'm dealing with a child." Em mumbles. He goes back to focusing on his paper work, but Kells rolls over to his desk again and gets up to sit down on the desk and then lays down on it. 

"I'm bored." He simply says.

"Not my problem now get off my papers." 

"Pay attention to me." Em rolls his eyes, the kid is like a damn cat. When Em tries to get his hands on him, he'll complain about him being a horny pervert and tells Em to leave him alone, but when Em does leave him alone, he'll complain about not getting attention and annoy him when he's busy. "I'll pay attention to you when I'm done, now get off my desk."

"Make me." Kells smirks. 

Em rolls his eyes again and then reaches under Kelly's shirt. "You're such a brat." He gets his hand near Kell's nipple and squeezes it hard. Kells yelps and nearly falls off the desk. 

Em does it again and this time it gets him completely off. Em smirks and goes back to his work. 

Kells looks up from his spot on the floor and glares, but then grins. He gets up and quickly grabs the document Em is currently working on and runs. 

"You fucking little shit, give that back!" Em runs after him.

"If you want it, then you have to get it from me!" Kells yells back. Em chases him around the house, trying to catch him. The younger man ran faster since he had such long legs. 

"What's wrong old man, can't keep up?" Kells says as he starts to head upstairs. "Fuck you.” Em says while panting a little.

Upstairs Kells gets to a bedroom that was probably Em's and Em comes in after him. The older man blocks the doorway so he doesn't get out and then rushes over to Kells.

Kelly tried to run, but Em is able to get close to him before he does and grabs him by the waist. He picks Kells up and gets him on the bed, trapping the younger man under him. 

Em snatches the paper and puts on the night stand by the bed. With one hand he pins Kell's wrist. 

"Brat." He mumbles.

"Old man." Kells says back and then giggles when Em starts to get his hand under his shirt. He pinches Kells nipples but not as hard as before and kisses him. "Such an annoying, attention begging brat." He sighs and then lets him go.

"If we go out, will you stop fucking bugging me?" Kells nods, he wants that almost more then anything right now. 

"All right fine." Em mumbles bitterly and starts heading out the door with Kells following him.

Kells was just so happy right now. His heart felt like it could explode any moment. He felt like nothing could ruin this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Colson groans in pain as he lays on the bed.

He was brusied, his body ached and his shirt was ripped a little were it revealed more bruises. 

As he lays there, Em is with him casually watching TV. Kells is angry and devastated that the man was ignoring him, especially since he's the one who caused this.

Colson just wanted to spend time with the older man, just try to maybe have a better relationship then what they have now. 

He wants something more then just fucking and pretending that they still hate each other.

They were just going to go to the park and maybe go get some lunch. 

As they were out, the older man barely paid him attention or listen to him while he talked. It really it just broke Kells heart a little. He wished the other rapper wasn’t so distant out in public. 

At one point Kells was going to tell Em that he was going to go back to his hotel and just call it a day, but something happened, something that would make Kells not ever want to go out in public again 

People saw them and rushed over to them. What made it worse that they were fans of Em. They all got excited to see Em, but then they recognized Kells. They started to question the older man. "What the fuck are you doing with this toothpick?"

"Is he talking shit to you, because if he is we got we got your back."

Both them really didn't know what to say, they just can't tell people they're seeing each other or that the beef is over between them. It would be bad press for the both of them.

"Kick his ass!" One of them shouted, a lot of them started to pull out their phones, more people started to gather around and mumble to each other and yelling at one of them to make the first move.

Kells looked to the older man with plead in his eyes, but that didn't matter, cause the next he knew was punched in the face. The rest was a blur.

That's how he woke up laying on Em's bed again, but this time in pain. He wants to get up and leave the old bastard but his body was in too much pain to move. 

As the other Rapper just continues to ignore him, his eyes get a little red. He tries to get up and move, but slowly lays back down with a whimper. 

He felt his eyes fill up with tears. He's trying hard not to cry, crying in front of the older man would make things even worse. 

"So I guess I have to let you get a free hit huh?" Em says jokingly a little and that does it for Kells. 

He's in pain and the only thing this asshole can do is make a joke about it. Tears start falling down his cheeks and he sobs. 

Em turns around and looks at him. Seeing the young man on his bed, almost completely damaged makes him want someone to punch him for what he did to the other rapper.

He won't admit out, but he feels like the biggest dick in the world.  

"Look...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I had to do something or else-“

"Or else what! You damaged your stupid rap god reputation? Fuck You! Hate you...fucking hate you." He sobs out the last part and Em really felt his heart break. "Now I'm going to be a fucking laughing stock. I'm going to be harassed even more, get more threats and more bad press, but at least nothing bad happens to you, at least your image is safe." Kells says with a fake and bitter laugh and starts to sob again.

Em turns off the TV and gets on the bed. He lays down in front of Kells and starts to wrap his arms around the younger's man waist. "Don't touch me." Kells mumbles and tries to pull away, but Em holds onto him tight.

"I'm sorry, I’m really sorry.” He whispers 

At those words, Kells starts to sob and he does it on Em's chest. Marshall lets him while he runs his hands through Colson's hair and he soothingly rubs his back.

"I'm never doing that again, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, there’s going to be a little bit more drama before why get to a happy ending. Leave your thoughts in the comments


	7. Chapter 7

Kells was on the couch in a hotel, he was watching his some TV, a bowl of ice cream was in his lap and there was some pain meds on the coffee table for him. 

His face was covered in few band aids and so was his knees. They were scrapped during the fight and so was his face.

His back and the rest of his body still hurt, but not as bad as two days ago. "Hey I'm going to the store, you want anything?" Em ask while he puts on his hoodie.

"Can you get me some chamomile tea and skim milk?" Em nods and grabs his car keys. "Also can you get me some twizzlers?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Thank you." Em is about to go, but when he gets to the door, he pauses and turns back to Kells. "Um...do you maybe want to come-"

"No." Kells quickly says with some fear was in his voice. He's been afraid to go outside lately, the last time he went out, he was harassed and ridicule. He doesn't go outside unless he has a good disguise so people won't recognize him.

"Look I know this is hard for you right now, but you gotta start going outside a lot more again."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who got their ass kicked and had it put on the Internet." Em felt so much guilt in him build up right now. He ruined everything for the young man. 

"Look how about later we go out, take a hike somewhere, like in a woods-"

"I don't wanna hike in a damn woods." Kelly mumbles. "Okay fine then we’ll drive around until we find a rural area with butch of cows, fields and shit. As long you just go outside."

"Geeze, fine dad." Kelly says sarcastically and Em rolls his eyes. "I'll be back in a hour." He turns back to the door and opens it. 

He steps into the hotel hallway and closes the door. Suddenly he feels the back of his hoodie get grabbed and he's pulled away from the door. 

What the shit?!" He shouts as he's slammed against the wall. Em was about to maybe punch this person until he sees who it is. 

It was Kell's drummer. Em remembered that his name is Rook and the kid looked absolutely pissed the fuck off. He was just seething with anger. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"I followed Kells when he was driving here." 

"Oh. Well I guess you already know what happened."

"Yeah I fucking know what happened." Rook grits to his teeth. "It's almost trending on YouTube and twitter. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t make your face unrecognizable?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Kelly wouldn't appreciate you beating up his daddy." Em says with a shit eating grin and it almost gets bigger when he sees the drummer look so appalled.

Em then feels a punch to the face and then a hard kick to the balls, making him gasp and nearly drop to the floor. "You fucking piece of garbage, I'll kill you!"

Rook gets him off the floor and punches him again.  "He looked up to you for nearly half his damn life." Rook says venomously, before punching Em on the side of the head. Em's ears started to ring a little. 

"Still had respect for you even after you put that damn song out." Em is pushed to the floor and given a hard kick. “Hell forget respect, he still loved you and never wanted to hate you. He stop me from beating the crap out of you the first time and this is how you repay him!"

Rook gives another kick when he sees Em start to try to get up. "He stopped me, even though you were probably treating him like crap!"

Em sighs and winces a little from the pain he's feeling. "Yeah. I was." He says honestly and Rook gets him off the floor and gives him a head butt. It hurt Rook, but it hurts the veteran rapper more. 

"You don't fucking deserve him! So you better get your sorry ass-"

Suddenly the hotel door opens and Kells is stepping out the room. "What the fuck is going?" His eyes get a little wide when he sees Rook holding Em by the lapels of hoodie.

They get bigger when he sees Em's face. His nose was bleeding, his eye was starting to get swollen and dark, his lip was split and purple, his face was just starting to show a collection of bruises. "Rook what's going on?"

"I...I saw the video on YouTube...it was you and him...I was so fucking angry."

"Pretty sure you're still angry since you ruined my face." Em mumbles and Rook glares at him.  Before things could escalate further, Kells goes over to him. "Rook let him go." 

"But he-"

"I know, but I'll handle this on my own." Rook glares at the rapper one more time before letting him go. He then turns to Kells and softens his expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I appreciate your concern and you protecting me, but I got it from here." Rook sighs but says "okay."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything Kells."

"Em was going to go get me some tea and some other stuff, can you do that? I don't think Em is in any shape to go anymore."

Rook nods again. "Yeah no problem, just text me what you want and I'll get it." 

"Thanks." 

Rook gives him a hug before walking away and before he could get far, Em decides to speak. "You think you can get some ice for my face?"

"Go shove a rusty nail in your dick." Rook just says to him coldly. Kells chuckles a little before opening the door so they can get inside. "I'll call room service for some ice."

"Thanks." Em mumbles. 

"Are you okay?" Kells ask and Em nods. "This is probably going to hurt more tomorrow though.”

"Yeah it will." Kells says with truth and little bitterness in his voice. It hurt like a bitch for him the day after Em beat him up. "You know...I can't really say you didn't deserve that."

"Yeah I know. That's why I didn't even fight back." 

"You didn't?" 

Em nodded. Kells actually can't believe that Em took that beating because he felt bad. He didn't think the other rapper felt that guilty.

Kells sighs and grabs his hand to lead him over to the couch. "Wanna watch X-men with me? It's on."

"Witch one?"

"First Class." 

Em shrugs and sits down on the couch and Kells goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a medium size ice cream tube. "Can I have a spoon?"

"It's for your eye."

"Oh." Em puts its on his face and hisses a little from cold. Kells sits down with him and they both watch their movie in comfortable silence. Em even puts his arm around Kells to pull him a little close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got to update, I hate having responsibilities. Thank you guys for waiting patiently

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and let me know if I should continuing


End file.
